Modern vehicles are equipped with sensors that can sense environmental conditions. For example, a sensor in a vehicle suspension system may sense when a vehicle passes over a pothole. As vehicles move around, they can be a tremendous source of information regarding the environment in a geographical area and at particular time instances. Modern vehicles are also equipped with controllers with significant computing power and wireless communication interfaces that can be used to communicate sensed environmental conditions to entities outside of the vehicle through communication mechanisms such as Vehicle-to-Vehicle (V2V) or Vehicle-to-Infrastructure (V2I) communications. Advancements in network infrastructure in terms of both coverage and performance combined with advances in cloud computing can allow for transmitting, storing, and processing large amounts of data in an efficient manner.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for collecting sensor data regarding the environment in a geographical area sensed by multiple vehicles, determining a consensus regarding environmental conditions from the collected data, and sharing the consensus with vehicles in the geographical area. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.